bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chazrach
The Chazrach (also known as "reptoids") were a short, stocky, reptilian humanoid race with snubbed snouts who served the Yuuzhan Vong as slave soldiers. With no mind of their own, the Chazrach are one of possibly many slave races that the Yuuzhan Vong use in combat situations. They have been altered as to be stronger and more aggressive than how they would normally be. Physically, Chazrach resemble small, bipedal lizards withe greyish-green skin. They are controlled with the same restraint growths used on thralls, and have been known to run amok when a nearby assault vehicle was destroyed. Overview Like the Yuuzhan Vong, the Chazrach were not native to the galaxy, having been enslaved during the Yuuzhan Vong's conquest of their galaxy. Unlike the Yuuzhan Vong, however, they had a presence in the Force. For thousands of years, the Chazrach were bred in large numbers as expendable support troops. A pair of dome-like calcifications protruded from the forehead of each Chazrach, inhibiting their autonomy and allowing their Yuuzhan Vongmasters to control them. However, this proved to be a disadvantage in battle since they could be easily killed. In battle, the Chazrach were controlled by warbeasts such as Thrall herders and Rakamats. If a warbeast was destroyed, the Chazrach associated with it would attack anything that moved, including each other. Any form of cognizance and initiative that was possessed by the base species vanished over the generations of genetic tampering by the shaper caste. This flaw, combined with their small, stocky statures made them incapable of mastering the use of the standard amphistaff used by the warrior caste as a whip. The reptoids instead use the inflexible coufee, which was better suited to their body form, and an inferior breed of the amphistaff. A few Chazrach served the Yuuzhan Vong so well over the generations that they were permitted to join the warrior caste at its most basic levels. History At some point in the past, the Yuuzhan Vong conquered the Chazrach, and began breeding the creatures to serve as shock troopers during their wars. While not as formidable as the warrior caste, they proved to be single minded and were incapable of being reasoned with. They accompanied their masters onboard the worldships and later participated in the invasion of the galaxy. The first notable engagement where the Chazrach were used was during the Battle of Dantooine where the reptoids were used to attack the New Republic forces on the planet. However, once Luke Skywalker killed the Thrall Herder, the mental control over the Chazrach was removed and the creatures became feral; attacking one another and anything in their sight. Later, Commander Shedao Shai used Chazrach in the Battle of Ithor. Reptoids were also during the invasion ofRychel where they battled against New Republic troopers. Chazrach were bred on Garqi following the planet's fall, and it is likely that other planets were utilized for the same purpose. These creatures remained loyal to their masters throughout the conflict and defended the Yuuzhan Vong Empire at the Second Battle of Coruscant where the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated after the death of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. RPG D6 Stats Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 0D/2D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 0D/2D STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Claws: Damage: STR+1D+2 Story Factors: Slave Race: The Chazrach are a captured species, totally subservient to the will of the Yuuzhan Vong. They are given no special rights in Vong society, and are considered slaves. Move: 11/12 Size: 1.0-1.4 meters tall Category:Species